Something We Call Kindergarten
by Enma Marius
Summary: A compilation of randomness featuring every team's coach as the Kindergarten Teacher. A day in their Kindergarten makes all the difference WARNING: sarcasm and sometimes mild cursing
1. Chapter 1

**A Day In Seirin Kindergarten**

**Kagami-kun is Afraid of Dogs, Apparently**

"Riko-sensei! Riko-sensei!" Ah it was the joker, Izuki. Riko thought, smiling weakly. She sighed. Just when I got Kogane to sleep.

"What is it Izuki-kun?" Riko bent over to reach the kindergartener's height.

"It's Kagami! Kuroko brought Tetsuya No. 2 out and Kagami won't stop crying!"

Riko released a sigh, not a normal one but one that was very deep and embodied all her stress.

Ah…

What a troublesome bunch her class was.

"Where is he right now?"

"He's hiding at the slides." Izuki snickered. "We can't just let this _slide_."

Riko wished that one day, Izuki-kun's humor will evolve.

Holding Izuki's little hand, Riko walked towards the playground. Peering over the grounds Riko saw the little scene that caused more trouble to her job. There was Kuroko, the baby blue haired silent but naughty kid. He was cradling a puppy as he peered inside the slide.

"Come on, Kagami-kun. He won't bite," Kuroko hushed Kagami monotonously. Kagami- who was scared out of his wits- just responded in a squeaky and pathetically unmanly voice. He was just a kid after all.

"GO AWAY!"

While all of this was happening Riko had thought in her mind. Being one of the biggest kids in class, Kagami, you should be the one bullying Kuroko. Stand up and be a man for goodness sake.

"Hey! Stop it already Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled, getting the blue haired boy to turn to her.

What she saw next would have fed the appetite of every Kuroko fan girl in the world.

There it was

Big baby blue eyes fully widened for more effect

Lips tugged into a small but satisfying frown

And a puppy to match the holder's face

Needless to say, Kagami's problem wasn't solved immediately mostly because of the almost never ending squealing and laughter of his kindergarten teacher, Aida Riko.

**A/N:**

**Because if grown up Kuroko looked cute with them puppy face chibi Kuroko would definitely bring the word cute insufficient to describe his puppy face.**

**Some of you are probably wondering why Kuroko isn't a kindergarten teacher here and a simple explanation comes to mind. I plan to make ALL the coaches kindergarten teachers in this series at least c: **

**Muhahaha though the sequel of this, depends on if I get inspiration for a next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A Day in Seirin Kindergarten**

**Hyuuga will smash**

"When I grow up I'll shoot lazer beams out of my eyes and I'll be the number one basketball player because the other players don't have lazer beams and I'll be the bestest of them all!" Kagami declared, raising his hands up and smiling. Kuroko and the rest just watched him, some with interest and determination. But not Hyuuga Junpei, oh no, he'd question Kagami's ambition.

"Wait a second! We're going to grow up to be basketball players too! What if we grow up and have powers too?! You can be the bestest!" Hyuuga argued, standing up.

"Eh?" Kagami blurted out surprised. He was taken back.

"That's right! I'm going to have a super shield that goes 'CHA-ANG!' and totally block out your lame lazer beams!" Koganei declared, holding Mitobe's hand who silently worried about the heated argument.

"But my lazer beams would be the bestest and it should totally destroy your CHA-ANG! Super Shield!" Kagami debated further.

"Is that so then I-!" Hyuuga started, smirking as he have thought of a better super power.

"No! Nothing can beat my CHA-ANG! Super Shield!" Koganei insisted.

"Listen I can beat both-!" Hyuuga started again, slowly gaining irritated.

"But my lazer beams are super destructible!"

"Listen-!"

"It can't beat my shield!"

"Then I would have super strength as well!"

"Oi-!"

"That's cheating you can't have more than one power! That's cheating!" Koganei puffed his cheeks.

"Yes I can!" Kagami yelled. Koganei turned and called Riko.

"Riko-sensei! Riko-sensei! Kagami is cheating! He can't have more than one super power!" Koganei called, dragging the silent Mitobe with him as he frantically jumped.

There was a pause before they heard a deep sigh and a pair of footsteps heading towards them.

"Kagami you can't have more than one super power." Calmly, Riko explained.

"Then explain that my lazer beams can destroy anything!" Kagami continued, determine to win against Koganei.

"Sensei! Explain that my super shield that goes CHA-ANG! would win!" Koganei yelled.

Riko paused thinking about it. "Kagami-kun, Koganei has a super shield! It shouldn't break because of your lazer beams!"

At that moment, Hyuuga exploded.

"I'll just have the power to smash you all!"

Argument ended.

"You can't smash me because of my super shield!"

Or so you thought.


End file.
